Squadron Sinister (Earth-21195)
Thanks to the strength of the Squadron, they were able to conquer six provinces over a period of just two months. There was dissension among the team's ranks, however: Nighthawk hated being ruled by Hyperion and planned to overthrow him; Warrior Woman was secretly helping the people of Nutopia, one of Utopolis' neighboring territories, against Utopolis as well. The Frightful Four from Wittland were competitors for the control of the province of Europix, and made the first move when they attacked Europix and easily overwhelmed its defenders; however, the Squadron Sinister came in and defeated the Frightful Four, killing two of its members. Europix was then forced to surrender itself to Utopolis' rule. Iron Thor had been dispatched to investigate Utopolis' expansionist policies, but was killed by a Power Prism which Nighthawk had taken from the corpse of Doctor Spectrum during the annexation of Supremia Province. Later, Sandman stole a weapon powered by Argonite, Hyperion's sole weakness, taken from the Shadow Province on behalf of Nighthawk as well. Nighthawk then proceeded to carry out his plan to defeat Hyperion by pitting the other members of the Squadron Sinister against one another, so they couldn't interfere in his plan, because they were too busy trying to prove they did not kill the Thor nor betray Hyperion. Nighthawk forced Trapster of the Frightful Four to falsely accuse Whizzer of stealing the Argonite weapon. He then tricked Doctor Spectrum into thinking Warrior Woman had killed the Thor, convincing Kinji to hand over his Power Prism, so that he couldn't be tracked, and then to subsequently flee the domain. Warrior Woman then fulfilled her end of a previous deal with Nighthawk, to keep him from outing her for working with the Nutopians, and accused Spectrum of the crime. After the Nutopians were defeated, Nighthawk convinced Warrior Woman to leave Utopolis as well, so that her secret alliance with them would not be discovered. This left Nighthawk alone with Hyperion. Nighthawk then used the Argonite weapon to weaken Hyperion and fought him using Doctor Spectrum's Power Prism. Nighthawk ultimately killed King Hyperion by snapping his neck. While Nighthawk's plan was successful, he cost him dearly. He was apprehended in by the Thor Corps and taken to Doomstadt to answer for his crimes. During his trial, Warrior Woman testified against him, and although he wasn't definitively found guilty of killing Iron Thor, he was; however, found guilty for sowing discord within his domain, and thus sentenced to be exiled to life beyond The Shield. When Reed Richards restored the Multiverse, the entire Squadron Sinister were resurrected in Earth-21195; however, their Earth soon faced a new cataclysm of unknown origin and thus they built a portal in Cosmopolis, New Troy to escape their dying world. Unfortunately the portal was designed to only transport one person at a time, and took too long to build, thus the Squadron turned on each other, fighting to determine whom would be the first to escape. The others underestimated Zarda because she was a woman, and she used that to her advantage to slay her teammates and pass through the portal into the Exo-Space between realities. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Doctor Spectrum's Power Prism, Warrior Woman's Swords | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:DC Comics Pastiches